


Love of the Job

by RedRobinHood (IAmMelonlord)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, JayTim Week, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMelonlord/pseuds/RedRobinHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmark AU where there are misconceptions about just what those robin tattoo's mean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of the Job

**Author's Note:**

> JayTim Week Day One: Tattoos
> 
> I took various liberties with comic plot timelines but the focus is on the characters. Busted this out in a day so I apologize if I missed any spelling or grammer errors.

The tattoo’s aren’t for everybody. The matched sets are only found on certain couples. Popular lore explained it with claiming that certain people are required to be together as dictated by fate, or destiny or any number of deities. People find their match tattoo or not, but those marks provide a sort of validation for their bearer. A further confirmation of the importance of that bond. Amongst those lucky enough to be inked from birth, the body art varied. For some it was simply their bond mate’s ( or mates’) name, for others it was a matching picture or symbol, and some were complimentary pieces. Around Gotham the favorite was that of elegantly scripted sets of initials under the wrists of Martha and Thomas Wayne, the initials of their beloved son. The masked community overall has a weakness for Harley and Ivy’s matching Bellflower tattoos. Rumors and bets are common, does Batman really have ink of Superman’s name in his home language across his forehead and that’s why he always wears the cowl? (No, it’s on his bicep). Does Green Lantern have a small red lightning bolt behind his ear? (If you ask he turns so red you can’t tell.) Some of these bonds are platonic, or matches are never found. Some people believe unmatched marks simply represent something important in that person’s life, such as Wonder Woman’s proud mark of an Owl between her shoulder blades.

Tim Drake had a tattoo. He had a small Robin at the base of his neck, had to use a mirror to see it. It was a simple little robin with a touch of black around its eyes and a tuft of red feathers on the top of its head. It faced to Tim’s right. He tried to stay calm about the mark but it only fueled his interest in the boy he’d seen trailing behind Batman. Robin taught Tim that a kid could help the city and be respected by powerful adults and make a difference. When Tim could he would chase after the boy and the Bat out of fascination. Later, he began taking his camera in an attempt to see if maybe, just maybe, the older boy had a matching mark. This ultimately lead to Tim figuring out just who that boy and his crime fighting partner were. At this point he lost a bit of his excitement and he wasn’t sure why. He kept tabs on the pair but chased them less often, his photo collection barely grew.

One night, however, Tim’s patience paid off. There was a new Robin. Smaller, snarkier. He hit harder too. Turns out the Dynamic Duo was a little more dynamic than commonly known. Tim’s interest was sparked yet again. He followed the team again, figured out who Dick had become and was secretly proud of him for becoming his own entity. Tim continued his stalking with fervor and his collection of photos grew quicker than it had since the very beginning of this hobby of his. 

One night something new happened. Tim was as stealthy as he ever was but one flip and suddenly Robin had locked eyes with him. Robin cornered him confronted him. And he did something Tim was sure that boyscout of a first Robin would never do, he kept Tim’s secret. And Tim kept Jason’s. 

Time passed and Tim hadn’t seen Robin in far too long. Nightwing appeared less and Batman hit harder than ever before. Tim saw the grave on his neighbor’s property. He grew furious. He began spending all of his time thinking of Jason. Tim found a touch of irony in Batman’s newly acquired edgier fighting. About a week after Jason was officially gone, Tim remembered his mark. He’d never seen a mark anywhere on either Robin. Maybe, just maybe, that mark was a call to action. Maybe it didn’t push him towards the love of his life, but pushed him to where he was supposed to be. He confronted Batman. Walked to the Manor, rang the bell and explained it all. He pushed himself into Bruce’s life. Batman needed someone and so did Bruce. Tim needed Robin. Gotham needs Batman. 

A few more years pass and Tim considers his photo collection for the first time in a long while. He’s friends with Dick now and it’s amusing to see him in ink on paper and remember how little he used to know when he thought he knew so much. He sits with Alfred and shows him some of the more domestic ones. These are all trumped when Alfred brings out his own collection to show Tim. Tim laughs at pictures of Dick trying to bake, his tongue sticking out and flour dusting his face. The first picture of Jason shocks Tim. He was thin but muscled in all the least-comforting places. But his hair. Tim just stared at it in all it’s very red-ness. “Master Bruce required him to dye it in order to pass as Master Richard.” Tim heard the notes of sadness and disapproval in his tone and silently agreed. “I never knew” Somewhere in Tim’s mind a little bell goes off, saying Tim needs to connect this to something he HAS known for awhile but he’s too distracted by the photos of the boy he wished he’d known far better. 

Bruce knew of his mark, Tim had used it as support for his argument that he needed to be Robin. When Bruce had seen it he’d refused Tim entry to their grounds for a week and a half. Alfred didn’t even see him for 5 of those days.Bruce lets Tim design his own uniform, neither willing to reuse what was once Jason’s. Bruce had calmly encouraged the high collar Tim chose. “It’s an identifying mark. Could connect Robin to Tim Drake.” 

Tim went on a little shopping trip one day when a leather clad man stepped from an alley as he passed. “I’d know those striking blue eyes anywhere” Instead of the readiness to fight he usually felt, a surge of something ran through Tim as he gasped. Jason was back. Tim can’t say exactly how he knows so confidently that it’s him but he does. 

“Jason… is it really you?” 

“Knew YOU wouldn’t forget me Tim. “ Jason grinned. “You look healthy, I’m glad.”

“The same to you, but with a lot more confusion. I… I don’t want to know right away how or why just… promise me you’re here, you’re healthy and alive.”

“I promise you Tim. Still just as bossy huh? Gotta admit it’s been awhile, I was hoping you hadn’t changed too much.”

“I’ve changed plenty… have a while to sit and talk?”

“Not where it counts. And anything for you pretty boy.” Jason still had his snark, Tim was glad. He hoped neither of them changed where it counts.

Tim led him back to his small apartment he kept under one of Bruce’s names. Jason glanced around at the place. Tim wasn’t sure what was going on with Jason but worst case scenario he had his Robin stuff hidden away there.

“Aren’t you a bit young to have your own place?” Jason took his boots off and hung his jacket on the coat hanger Tim forgot he owned. “Well, it’s technically Bruce’s. I’m not sure he knows though.”

“Woah. I knew you were a smart one but wow, stealing from Bruce Wayne…”

“As I hear that used to be a hobby of yours as well. But I doubt he’d care much, he offered once and I never really answered, just did it myself.”

“Tim, I know I’d do just about anything for you, but how’d you get Bruce Wayne wrapped around your little finger?”

“You don’t- You don’t know? I’m Robin now, Jason. Different uniform, I wanted pants and I refused to take yours but… I’m Robin. I kinda forced Bruce to let me.”

“You… Tim you’re supposed to be safer without me, not take my job and rob the Batman.”

“No one was safer when you left Jason. Bruce became a danger to himself… even I started doing stupider things, like forcing myself into Wayne Manor and arguing with Batman. Dick ran off for a long while.” There was a pause. “But you’re back. And you’re here.”

They sat and talked for hours. Jason explained that he’s dubbed himself Red Hood now, that he needed to settle himself before finding anyone. Tim was the first he found. He mentioned the mark when Jason asked how he convinced Bruce to let him be Robin.

“You have a soul mark? What is it? May I see?”

“It’s a robin, a little one on the back of my neck, here.” Tim unbuttoned the top of his shirt enough to shrug the collar down enough to see the mark. “Coloration is a little odd but it’s a robin. Bruce freaked when he saw it. Wouldn’t say why.” 

Jason was quiet. Tim heard him swallow and felt a fingertip lightly run over his mark. He shivered at the feeling and felt and odd rush of contentment, like he’d just finished a big case. 

“Do you- is, uhm-” Tim kept his back to Jason but turned his head to look at him, confused by the stuttering. “Have you found a match?”

“ I’m pretty sure it’s an unmatched. Since you left I’ve considered it a sign that I was supposed to become Robin and keep Bruce in check. The colors faded about when I took on the mantle, it had fulfilled it’s purpose. I haven’t really looked at it since.” 

“The colors-? Tim I think you need to look at it again.” He pulled Tim off the couch and walked toward what looked like a bathroom, Tim steering them away to use the bathroom attached to the master bedroom. Jason found a handheld mirror under the sink and held it up as Tim turned his back to the wall mirror. “Either you’re destined to take my new job too or that’s a matched mark.”

“Wha-?” Tim cut himself off with a gasp as he saw it. The robin’s color was back and more noteable there was a bat outline around it, one that matched the front of Jason’s chest piece. Said chest piece was being removed while Tim was distracted staring at his neck in awe. Jason’s undershirt was dropped to the tile as well before Tim looked to him. 

“Bruce never told you…. He HAD to tell me. I never had a mirror until I moved in with him, didn’t know until he saw it and asked me about it. Timbo, do me a favor and tell me if my mark is still there.” Jason turned his back to Tim who finally looked away from his own mark. He turned and sure enough, at the base of Jason’s neck was a robin, facing left. His had normal coloring but the eyes were electric blue. “I’d know those striking blue eyes anywhere” 

“Jason… I…” Tim trailed off, unable to ignore the sudden need to touch Jason’s mark he ran his thumb over it. Jason shivered just as Tim himself had when their positions were switched. 

“Woah…” Jason’s voice was a bit gruffer.

“Yeah” Tim’s was breathy from surprise. Going based on instinct Tim suddenly wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck and hugged him tight, going on tiptoes a bit and pressing his cheek to Jason’s back.

“Hey, hey,ack what is this?” Jason turned in Tim’s arms so he wasn’t being choked. Tim lifted his head and looked up. Jason found those blue eyes closer than they’d ever been. After a few moments of staring Jason pulled Tim in and crushed him to his chest in the tightest hug he’d ever been a part of. He put one hand in Tim’s hair and set his chin on his head. Jason closed his eyes and sighed in relief before kissing the top of Tim’s head. Tim looked up at him, eyes wide. Jason shyly smiled and leaned down to peck Tim on the cheek. Tim turned bright red and ducked his head, his hair falling over his face. Jason tucked some behind Tim’s ear. “I think we have more to discuss than we’d thought.” 

They went and sat back on the couch and Tim caught Jason up and failed to notice Jason’s loving stare as he talked, a lazy smile on his face and a light dusting of pink on his cheekbones. It wasn’t much different than how he’s always looked at Tim. Jason explained how he had thought the same about his Robin mark, that it meant his job not his soulmate. The conversation shifted into chatting,they sat turned enough to face each other.

“And so I turned to Bruce and yelled ‘Holy Shit Batman!’ right in front of Selina and he had to choose between dropping his suave cool-guy flirting to scold me or let me get away with it and his face OH his face!” Jason started laughing so hard he snorted and Tim, who had been lazy-smiling in return, melted just enough. Tim surged forward and kissed Jason square on the mouth. He held Jason’s face and was leaning forward on his knees to reach him. He melted even further, letting a little groan slip into Jason’s lips. Jason kissed back slowly but firmly, a hand snaking around to hold Tim’s nape, accidentally covering the mark. Tim gasped and snapped back away from Jason with a shocked expression on his face and small glint in his eyes. He whined and lurched forward, half tackling Jason into another kiss and landing in his lap, straddling him. He reached up and put his hand over Jason’s mark. He gasped just as strong as Tim had and Tim licked into Jason’s mouth. His other hand lay on Jason’s still-bare chest, thumb idly moving back and forth. Jason held Tim’s hips to help keep him balanced. After a few minutes of making out Jason pulled back.

“I was right, you are definitely worth coming back to life for.” he chuckled and Tim lightly slapped Jason’s chest but a blush covered his face regardless. 

“You get the privilege of telling Bruce.”


End file.
